goanimate_v5fandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas T. Ratchet Goes to Japan / Grounded
At the lounge, Phineas T. Ratchet was talking to his mother Madame Gasket. Ratchet: Hey mom. Madame Gasket: What is it, Ratchet? Ratchet: Can I go to Japan for a visit? Madame Gasket: No! Ratchet: Why not, mom? Madame Gasket: Because you have school today. Go to school now! Then Ratchet did as he was told, and he got on the bus. The bus drove off to school. Then Ratchet thought for a second. He had pretended to be sad that his mother told him to go to school instead of Japan. Ratchet: Wait a minute, I got tickets and didn't tell mom. So that means I can cut school and go to Japan. I will tell my teacher that I'm sick and that I need to go to the nurse's office. At the clasroom, Ratchet was asking his teacher Mr Dallas. Mr Dallas: Ratchet, is there something wrong? Ratchet: (in Duncan voice) I'm sick, and when I'm sick, my voice changes into Duncan. Mr Dallas: Okay, go to the nurse's office. Then Ratchet pretended to go to the nurse's office and he cut school. Then Ratchet got to the airport. Airport clerk: How can I help you, sir? Ratchet: One ticket to Tokyo, Japan, please? Airport clerk: Okay. Your plane is here. Then Ratchet got the ticket to Japan, and he went off to catch the phone. Then Ratchet got on the plane and seated next to the young man. Ratchet rode the phone on the way to Japan. Back at school, Ratchet's friend Reggie was feeling shocked, and Mr Dallas was asking him. Mr Dallas: Reggie, you look shocked. What's wrong? Reggie: I haven't seen Ratchet all day. I was supposed to be in class with him. Mr Dallas: Anything else? Reggie: I haven't seen him since the day started. Then Mr Dallas got mad and he threw a fit. Mr Dallas: (Scary voice) Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!? Thank you Reggie. The reason my voice changes because I'm really mad! I am now going to tell the principal. Meanwhile, back in the plane. The plane reached Tokyo. Ratchet was happy, and he got off the seat with the young woman. Ratchet: Yay! I'm in Japan! Then Ratchet entered Japan and he walked along the Japanese street and stopped for a second. He was happy. Ratchet: Well, I love it here. Then Madame Gasket came, much to Ratchet's horror. Madame Gasket: Excuse me. Why do you look so familiar? Then Madame Gasket immediately recognised Ratchet, and she had noticed him. Ratchet began to escape his mother. Ratchet: I need to get out of here. Then Madame Gasket began to throw a fit. Madame Gasket: Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Wait a second! It's Ratchet! Get back here right now! The very mad Madame Gasket started to chase after Ratchet, and she managed to catch him and sent him home in disgrace. Back in the Chop Shop, Madame Gasket was very disappointed with Ratchet. Madame Gasket: Ratchet, how dare you cut school and go to Japan. In fact, you missed the whole day of school. Ratchet: But I didn't know that you were there. Madame Gasket: I don't care! You're grounded for seven years! Go to your room now! Ratchet went to his room, crying. Ratchet: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Dave as Phineas T. Ratchet Kidaroo (or Wiseguy) as Madame Gasket Dallas as Mr Dallas Duncan as Ratchet's sick voice Eric as Airport clerk Steven as Reggie Scary voice as Mr Dallas's angry voice Category:Phineas T. Ratchet's grounded days Category:Grounded Stuff